


【冢不二】步步为营

by Chuangchuang



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:41:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 24,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25857589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chuangchuang/pseuds/Chuangchuang
Relationships: Fuji Shuusuke/Tezuka Kunimitsu
Kudos: 9





	【冢不二】步步为营

步步为营

1、  
自从上次对战德国队意外见到手塚，不二每天做梦都会梦到他。  
梦里面，不二全身不着寸缕地漂浮在一个真空空间中，身下是清亮的水面，而手塚就在他上方，同样赤裸着修长白皙的身体，背上长出了洁白的羽翼，向两边伸展着。  
两人隔着半米的距离。  
这个空间是没有光的，只有手塚身上发出银白的微光，是唯一的光源。

曾为同社团的队友，并非没有过和手塚裸呈相对的时候。  
但在梦里，和手塚这样赤身对视，不二觉得自己全身都在发热。他无法闭上眼睛，眼睁睁地看着梦里的手塚向他伸出手，他的指尖凝聚着流动的光，就像一团温暖却不会灼伤人的火焰，在不二全身游走。  
来自手塚的眼神也是温暖的。甚至比平时看着他的眼神还要温暖。  
他怎么从来没有发现过，原来手塚的目光，有这样的杀伤力，和他的指尖一样，在他身上流连逡巡，所及之处，仿佛都能引起不二肌肤之下血液的沸腾。

当不二热得快要爆炸的时候，手塚会降下身体，伸出双臂拥抱着他，长长的羽翼把他们裹在其中。  
接触到手塚冰凉的肌肤，就没有那么热了，一股清凉的感觉从身体内部四散开来，驱逐了高热的不适。  
被手塚和他的羽翼包裹着的不二感到很安心，他把自己蜷缩起来，让手塚能够更好地抱着自己。  
好贪恋，这样一直依赖着你的感觉。

不二的意识渐渐消失，潜入深度的睡眠中。

+++

真伤脑筋呐。  
站在洗手间的镜子前，看着手里刚换下的染上了白色浊液的内裤，不二满脸泛红，不敢直视镜中的自己。  
他并非不知道发生在自己身上的叫做梦遗，是男孩子到了一定年纪就会出现的正常的生理现象。由于不二的出生月在三年级的末端，因此他同级的同学大多数都已经经历了初次梦遗。  
某种意义上，这是他从男孩成长为更成熟的男人的必经阶段。  
让他感到羞赧的是导致他梦遗的缘由。  
那个梦。

不是普通的梦。  
甚至不像是某个不愿意具名的朋友偷偷透露给他的一样，朋友的第一次梦遗，是梦到了某人气女子天团组合成员。  
可是不二的梦……真是难以启齿，梦中和他纠缠的人是他的好友。更令他赧然的是，梦里的任何细节他都记得清清楚楚。  
包括手塚肌肤的温度，在他颈边吐纳的热气，敏感的腰间被他微凉的手抚摩过的酥麻感……  
一切都那么真切。

更糟糕的是，回忆起梦境的细节，不二体内突然泛上一股热潮，他不自觉地夹紧了双腿，而白皙的双腿之间，那个带着未经人事的粉嫩颜色的物体缓缓抬头……

可恶……  
少年的喘息声带着细微的啜泣，他无奈地伸出纤白的双手，动作生涩地抚慰起自己来。  
这样不够……不能满足……  
生理性的泪水从眼眶溢出，镜中的少年，皮肤白得发亮，因此脸颊和眼角边的潮红格外明显，泛着晶莹的水光，花瓣般的粉色唇瓣微张着，发出细细的呻吟。

在脑海里自己都不敢承认的羞耻想象的带动下，一小股浊液在手中喷出。  
不二脱力一般沿着洗手间的墙面缓缓坐下，曲起双腿把自己包住，头埋在两腿间。

不二号称天才，他不可能不知道现在的状况意味着什么。  
果然一直以来太关注手塚了……  
除了自己的家人以外，只有这样唯一一个人，让他如此执着，直到懵懵懂懂进入了青春期，依然占据着他的整个心绪。

而前两天在赛场上重遇手塚，自上一次和他见面时那复杂的情感又浮上心头，强烈地想向他证明的心情超越了一切。  
明明对手不是手塚，但比赛下来，不二几乎不记得自己对手的样子。  
若说有什么让他记住的，是在开赛前他看到手塚被其中一个初中生卡住下巴时他一瞬间燃起的怒意，让他在接下来的比赛中更冷酷地玩弄对方。  
是了，这才是不二周助熟悉的赛场。  
有一道熟悉的目光在身边如影随形。  
手塚的目光的温度他都记得，牵引着他随时定位出他的所在。  
即使不用眼神对视，他的全身仿佛都张开了心眼，迎接着手塚温柔的投视。

多年来……他一直习惯这样的。

在你身边就会很安心。  
仿若撒娇一般，任性地依赖着你。  
让你成为我的路标，明灯，引路人。  
想要和你打一场，想实现你全国大赛夺冠的梦想……  
不用费心去想如何往前走，因为你之所在，就是我的前进之处。

+++

幸村惊讶地看着对面的室友，脸上仍然挂着亲切的微笑，手上却挥动刀叉，把眼前的一盘土豆泥戳得惨不成形。  
他不禁失笑，不二这是遇到烦心事了吧。

其实严格说来，幸村比不二还要小几天，但是身为关东强校立海大的部长，传说中的初中生网球第一人，他其实心智上比不二要成熟得多。  
有些事情，是旁观者清的。

和不二自从U17合宿以来就是室友，以前也总听说青学天才的名号，两人在初见之时，就感觉对方是自己的同类，大有种惺惺相惜一见如故之感。  
幸村早就知道，手塚是不二最在意的对手，所以在全国大赛的时候，他安排了仁王去cos成手塚扰乱不二比赛的节奏。但他没料到手塚和不二的羁绊竟深到这个地步，不二看出了仁王cos的破绽，自己祭出的王牌，却被反将一军。仁王自那场败后，一直都有些悻悻然。  
说来也有些挫败呢，不过那真是一场精彩的比赛。

然后就是合宿了，一开始手塚和他们在同一个宿舍。想想那几天真是尴尬，幸村和另一个室友白石都是比较随性的人，有时候甚至就在宿舍里裸体写生，但手塚跟他们没什么共同语言，他做任何事情都是一板一眼，认真无比的。晚上当其他室友闲聊的时候，他就在床上看书，几乎不参与他们的讨论。  
只有不二跟手塚仿佛有聊不完的话题。  
幸村惊讶于手塚和不二相处的模式。不二喜欢跟手塚说话，什么乱七八糟的都聊，好像说话对象那如同冰块一般的表情对他构不成任何影响。而他更惊讶的是，不二的话题再无厘头，手塚竟然也会放下自己手边正在做的事情，认真地聆听不二说话，尽管他回应的字数很少，但总有回应。

当他们交谈时，好像自成一个世界，别人都插不进去。要一直到不二心满意足地撩完手塚，再加入白石和幸村的话题中，手塚则继续低头看他的书，仿佛周边发生的一切，都与他没有任何关系。  
幸村想，与其说手塚对不二而言很重要，不如说，手塚更加依赖不二。  
手塚这个人啊，跟真田还不一样。真田性格很直，有什么都会说出来。但手塚更多地把想法埋在心里，或许只有在面对不二的时候，才愿意流露出本性。  
从这个意义上来说，手塚之于不二，其实是个很危险的存在。因为只愿意对不二敞开心扉，那么也就说明，手塚认为不二是特别的，像手塚这种性格的人，控制欲会非常强。往往在对方不觉的时候，就已经在相处中，慢慢施加了自己的影响，逐渐引导对方的节奏，让对方对自己产生强烈的依赖感。  
看似给了对方充分的自由，其实被其影响着的人，已经被束缚住哪儿也去不了了。

前几天在对德国的热身赛中遇到了手塚，不二就一直是这样有点魂不守舍的状态。幸村看在眼里，就知道自己当初的猜想得到了印证。  
小不二真是可怜啊……幸村在心里默默为好友点个蜡，但想到自己对真田的感情，就充分理解了手塚的心情。  
自己在意的人，就应该要牢牢把控住，否则很可能就因为距离的疏远，而消弭了自己的对其的影响，以至于让别人抢了自己的宝物。

“一会对希腊的比赛就要开始了，你要去看么？”  
不二漫不经心地玩弄着盘子里的土豆泥，看着餐厅里己方的同伴纷纷起身准备去观看比赛，他却提不起兴致来。  
幸村瞥了他一眼。对希腊的比赛是U17世界大赛日本的第一场正式赛，虽然出阵队员没有他俩，教练也不要求所有人一定要观赛，但大多数球员都会愿意到场。

幸村知道不二的意思，他并不想看比赛，就是想从他这里寻找一点认同感。  
于是幸村低下头，优雅地把一块牛排送到自己嘴里：“我对二流球队没什么兴趣。听说这附近有个图书馆，我想去那里看看。”  
这话说得，希腊队的排名还在日本队之上呢。

果然，不二表示赞同：“我也不想看，想去球馆周围转转。”  
“那我们吃完就各干各的吧，晚上见。”  
“好，晚上见。”

和不二在餐厅门口分手，看着好友脚步悠闲，却目标明确地直奔德国队的训练营。  
幸村在心里叹气：希望手塚手下留情，好歹留个全尸回来吧。

2、  
手塚绕着营地跑到第29圈的时候，远远地就看到一个熟悉的身影慢慢地向这边踱过来。  
那个人的走路姿势他再清楚不过，好像任何事情都不会打乱他的节奏，闲庭散步一般，享受着闲适的时光。  
不过这几年有所进步，手塚知道，在自己的悉心调教下，这个人在面对自己的时候，总是多了几分紧张。  
这样很好，至少说明，自己在他心里是与众不同的。

手塚的脚步顿了顿，犹豫要不要再往前跑，但他还是停了下来，守在营地的入口等待。  
不二远远认出了他，果然加快了步子，没一会就到了眼前。

两人对视着，一时谁都没说话。

距离上次比赛已经过了两天，之后再也没有见过面。  
而上次比赛，因为时间匆促，他们连一句对话也没有。除了在比赛结尾，手塚接到了不二由三重回击白鲸升级而来的“白龙”，他一时心潮澎湃，说出了“正式比赛见”的邀约，然而没有得到不二的正面回应。

比起这次，回想起来更尴尬的其实是在日本分别前的那一战。  
手塚在和大和部长的比赛中开启了天衣无缝，从青学支柱的责任中解脱出来，正式地决定以后要为自己而打网球，从而做出去德国打职网的突然决定。在他临行前，不二向他约战。当时手塚已经感觉到了不二状态的不对劲，但他向来不会拒绝不二的要求。  
于是两人比了。  
几乎是从接到不二的第一个球，手塚就开始生气。  
若说他在接受不二的约战前还不知道不二到底是想做什么，现在他全都知道了。  
被自己纳入羽翼下小心翼翼守护了多年的人，手塚比任何人都更了解不二的球路，以及在打球时所表现出的心理状态。

此时此刻，他感觉得出，不二在跟他发脾气。  
不二以往的球路，虽然不按常理出牌，但总是有规律可循的，但现在的他，凌乱的发球和回球，无不传递着一个信号：他想让自己打败他，他想要放弃网球。

手塚很了解不二。不二看似是什么都不在乎、表面上云淡风轻的天才，其实他内心特别敏感，很害怕受伤，所谓的对胜负不执着，可是在面临自己的骄傲和自尊被挑衅的时候，他比谁都执着。  
而现在，他完全是一种破罐子破摔的状态。  
不二不可能不知道，以现在他的水平，是无法打赢刚开启了天衣无缝状态的自己的。  
勉强应战，可想而知的结局就是惨败。  
惨败的天才会怎么做？别人或许不知道，手塚可是清楚得很，不二会选择逃避，把自己裹进一个密密的茧里。

再也不要打网球了——

他的宝贝天才，仿佛正在任性地如此说着。

手塚一时也有些惊慌。他花了三年时间，在不二周围编制了一张严丝密缝的网。  
不二固然是很聪明的，但天才也有弱点，手塚知道，这个弱点就是自己。  
不二在意自己，一开始是因为他慕强。天才的世界里，少有能够超越自身的人，而手塚的出现，引起了不二的斗志，所以一年级时不二不惜违反社团规则，主动向手塚提出了邀战。可惜，因为三年级前辈打伤手塚手臂的意外，他们的比赛，也就一直搁浅了。然而，就是从那次手塚负伤赴约开始，不二可能意识不到，手塚就已经在他心里进驻了。他更意识不到，他因为遇到了强大的对手而产生对手塚的兴趣，也引发了手塚对他同样的、乃至更为强烈的在意。  
从小，手塚对于自己着意的东西，就很少说放弃的。  
既然喜欢，那就一定要牢牢把握在手里。  
在不二不知不觉间，手塚已然布下天罗地网。

不二慕强，那么，手塚要求自己，一定要比他更强。  
不二散漫，那么，手塚要求自己，要成为他前进的动力。  
不二爱好自由，那么，手塚就要让自己成为他飞翔的整个天地。

三年来，他们就一直在不二这样全无知觉中相处着。

而现在，不二竟然要放弃网球，要离开手塚为他精心织造的世界。  
手塚当然不会允许。  
既然我是你放弃网球的理由，那么，我还要成为你继续打网球的原因！  
你一刻也别想逃离我。

于是手塚决然地停止了比赛，没有给不二落败放弃网球的机会。

他自然知道不二情绪的低落，但他不能在此停留。因为刻骨的伤痛，才是更深的烙印，一旦烙上了，就再也消不掉了。

+++

那次以来，第一次跟手塚面对面相处，不二有些尴尬，更多的是羞愧，不管是想到当初自己要放弃网球的任性还是今早那个梦的原因……  
跟手塚对视没几秒他就败下阵来，目光开始闪烁。

还好手塚没多说什么，只是问不二要不要去他寝室坐坐。  
不二犹豫了一下，点点头答应了。

因为是U17排名第一的球队，德国队的营地条件比其他地方都好，队员每个人都有独立的单间。不二跟着手塚径向他位于二楼的宿舍，一路上遇到几个手塚现在的队友，他们认出了不二，露出了吃惊的神色。手塚用德语向他们解释了几句，他们点点头，向不二伸出了大拇指：“Buddy，nice game！”  
不二知道是夸他在上次热身赛中表现优异，于是他微笑着颔首表示感谢。

手塚的单间面积有二十多平，有独立的盥洗室和淋浴间，因为只是暂住一个月左右，带来的东西也不多，毫不意外收拾得井井有条。  
房间里只有一张椅子，但手塚放了自己的运动包在上面，于是让不二坐在他的床上。  
“我去洗个澡，你在这里等一下。”  
不二乖乖点头，但是当手塚走进去后，他就后悔了。

大概是澳大利亚民风比较开放吧，不知为何，运动员宿舍的淋浴间是透明玻璃的，只有大概中间三分之一的地方是磨砂玻璃，象征性地起了一点遮挡的作用。  
于是手塚脱下衣服，不着寸缕地走进淋浴间，下半身的雄风在不二眼里几乎是一览无余。  
回想起自己这几天来所做的梦，不二的脸顿时就开始发烧，他像被针戳了一般挪开目光，坐立不安起来。  
手塚打开热水开始淋浴，蒸汽很快弥漫了整个淋浴间，也附着在透明玻璃上，隐去了里面的风景。  
但那哗啦啦的热水浇打在手塚健硕肌肉上的声音，还有那白雾间若隐若现的人体轮廓，仿佛更使人充满了遐想。

不二欲哭无泪，他只穿了一条轻薄的运动短裤出来，双腿间的物事不听话地扯起了“旗子”。如果跑出去，难免会被人看到，如果留在这里，手塚出来，自己要怎么跟他解释呢？

情急间，不二做了一件很不明智的事情。他爬上了手塚的床，掀起被子把自己裹在了里面。只露出半张绯红的脸，打定决心等手塚洗完澡无论说什么他也不会从被子里出来的。

但是，情况似乎更糟糕了。  
睡在手塚的床上，被满满的手塚气息所包裹，连枕头上，手塚常用的洗发水的清香都充满了他的鼻腔。  
心跳快得他怕自己的心脏都要从嗓子眼里跳出来，下身更是越发坚硬无比，但不二强烈的羞耻心使他连碰触一下自己的下体都不敢。  
他把头埋得低低的，努力压制着自己的欲望，生理性的泪水溢满了眼眶。

不知过了多久，淋浴声停了，淋浴间的门被推开，一股带着热意的水蒸气冲了出来，不二感觉到，手塚的身体带着大量的热气走出来，停在了床边。  
他的头昏昏沉沉的，思绪混乱无比，完全不敢抬起头来看一眼手塚。  
当然如果他要是鼓起勇气来看了，情况也不会好多少，手塚只在下身裹了一条浴袍，其余部分的健美肌体全部裸露在外，比起在日本时锻炼得更加紧实坚韧。

手塚蹲下身，强势地从枕头下挖起不二的脸，不二紧闭起眼，不敢直视手塚。  
“怎么了，很难受吗？”  
性感低沉的声音似乎是抚慰，又像是撩拨。  
不二觉得自己的身体更烫了。

突然，手塚直接握着不二的下巴，把他的唇捏开，伸入一根手指。  
这样突如其来的举动让不二蓦地一窒，差点没用力咬伤手塚的手指。他睁大眼，直接对上手塚的眼睛。  
黑曜石一般的墨黑，然而有什么在其中暗潮汹涌着。  
“不二，你的温度很烫。”手塚言简意赅地说着，声音清冷，不带任何波动。  
不二羞愧难当，但下巴被手塚握着无法逃避：“呐，手塚，我……”  
接下来的话无论如何说不出口。

可他眼角的薄红，高烫的体温，还有湿润的眼神却是让手塚明白了。  
手塚毫不犹豫、不容拒绝地从不二手中夺过被他紧紧攒着的被子，猛地掀开，不二来不及遮挡，下身的情况映入眼中。

大概是为了顾及到不二的面子，手塚并没有做出太惊讶的样子。  
“你……现在想那个？”  
大概想掩藏的事情已经被好友发现，可是进入青春期敏感的身体不是自己能控制的。  
不二无可奈何，他垂下眼，默默地承认。  
“嗯。”

“抱歉，我在洗澡，刚刚占用了浴室。如果你现在需要的话，请用吧。”  
手塚说得诚恳，不二愈发羞愧。

教他要怎么说出口呢？  
透明的盥洗室和淋浴间，只要他想到手塚还在房间内，也许自己做的一切事情都处在他视线可及的范围内，他就兴奋莫名，体内欲望肆虐。  
而在那最销魂的极乐之时，他最害怕的事，自己会脱口而出叫出手塚的名字……  
这种事万一被手塚发现，他会怎么看待自己？

见不二一动不动，手塚忍不住问道：“不二，你自己不会？”

这种话他怎么问得出口的？！  
不二脸上一炸，几乎盛开了一朵烟花。他羞恼之下就要翻身起来，恰好手塚此时正俯身想要扶他，两人一撞，手塚就跌在了不二身上，下身的浴巾散了，某个温热尤带湿意的物体紧贴着不二的大腿缝。

“抱歉！”  
“抱歉！”  
两人异口同声，近距离互相对视一眼，都有些不好意思，迅速把目光移开去。

两具身体贴合得很近，隔在两人之间的，不二勃起的欲望就格外清晰。  
手塚向下看了一眼，又看看不二表情无措的脸，小心翼翼地问道：“不二，需要我帮忙吗？”  
“哈？”不二的身体像被什么锐物刺了一下般地弹了起来，手塚连忙把他按住。  
“没事。你第一次才没多久吧？这种事情，要不能及时解决，很伤身体。”  
不二挣了挣，手塚的力气很大，他的双眼也满是诚恳，于是索性放弃了反抗，乖乖躺在手塚身下，眼神难得地像小动物一样柔软地还带着几分怯意地看着他。

手塚继续引导不二：“你自己做……是不是不太顺利？”  
不二想起，早上给自己做的时候，总是有种不能满足的感觉，除非……除非他幻想梦中的手塚对他做这种事。  
真是难以启齿啊。  
不二的头晕乎乎的，梦中人就近在眼前，声音低沉如同蛊惑，让他一时分不清梦境还是现实。  
他恍惚着点了点头，认可手塚的说法。

手塚换了个姿势，一只手撑在不二的头边，其中一个膝盖压在不二的两腿之间，分开他的双腿。  
他说：“那我来教你。”

3、

清晨的太阳，已经渐渐移到了半空，远处的球场上，小组赛战况正酣，时不时爆发出热烈的欢呼声。  
德国队的训练营地静悄悄的，练习赛首局战败，作为队长的博格要求全队加大训练强度，这时候大概也应该召集了全队去观看U17排名第二的瑞士队的比赛。  
德国运动员宿舍的二层，窗户隐匿在树荫旁的某一个房间内，门窗紧闭，热浪翻腾。

栗发少年仰躺在屋内唯一一张运动员单人床上，陷在身下柔软的床铺里。汗珠沿着发根渗透进细密的发丝，在灰色的被单上留下几个湿湿的印子。下半身，两只细白纤长的大腿大张，于膝盖处曲起。仍穿着白色棉袜的足部，不安地在被子上蹭动。

“唔……  
长长的睫羽不住地颤抖，白皙的双手紧捂在唇上，企图把不小心发出的呻吟声于掌间封禁。然而仍有抑制不住的甜腻尾音从指缝间漏出，支离破碎地飘荡在空气里。  
隔着轻薄、柔软、透气性好的涤纶布料，一只宽大的手掌，以熟练的、或轻或重的力度，按摩揉搓着少年优雅纤细的胯间那个形状并不十分突出的凸起物，诱引着少年沉浸在欲望那极度甘美的滋味中。

啪嗒—  
一滴汗水，从俯撑在少年上方的人额上落下，坠在皎洁的面颊上缓缓滑落。

“手塚……可、可以了……”  
少年支支吾吾地说道。  
“已、已经够了……”

“啊。”听起来毫无波澜的语气词。  
手塚松开握住不二分身的手，缓缓直起身来。

+++

为什么会发展成这样呢？  
不二模模糊糊地想。

原本只是想来看望一下手塚，结果就被请进手塚的宿舍，在手塚洗澡的过程中，自己可耻地起了生理反应，被手塚发觉。  
正当他窘迫得不知如何是好的时候，手塚竟然提出来要教他如何自慰。

不二并不怀疑手塚也许在这方面的手段会比他高超些，毕竟他曾经在意外的情况下得知手塚有看过成人片。以前社团活动结束后，他们俩总是留到最晚的，不二不喜欢身上有粘腻的汗味，他相信手塚也是如此，所以他和手塚一直都等到部员全部离开后，才走进淋浴室进行清洁。

青学网球部部活室的淋浴间有两个喷头，为了节省时间，他们两个经常一起冲洗。那个时候不二就知道，手塚的发育比他早得多，不二还是单薄的男孩身材，手塚看似瘦削的身上却已经覆盖了紧实的肌肉。而他们下身的男性象征，尺寸更是有着明显的差别。有一次，不二曾亲眼看到手塚胯下那件原本蛰伏得安安静静的物事，突然像是探测到了什么神秘信号一样抬起头来，初露峥嵘的样子让不二感到十分好奇。

当时两人的关系很好，几乎无话不谈。于是不二随口问手塚是否已经经历了初次遗精，手塚坦荡承认，并直白地告诉不二，进入青春期之后，欲望开始逐渐觉醒，作为一个运动员来说，某种程度上，手塚的需求比常人要更强烈些。如果过分压抑自己，他认为会对健康造成损害。所以手塚并不排斥通过看成人片来帮助自己解决问题。

手塚的语气实在太坦荡，好像谁如果对此有质疑，就是谁的思想不够正直。不二只对此意外了几秒，很快也就因手塚过于理所当然的态度而不当一回事了。

距离这次对话以来，已经过了将近半年……手塚想必已经很熟练了吧。

不二潜意识里知道，如果允许手塚教授自己自慰技巧，就是准许手塚进入他最私密的领地。  
他们或许是最好的朋友，或许不是……  
又或者，是比“朋友”有着更深一层的关系、更强烈的羁绊。  
至少不二单方面是这么认为的。

否则，就不会做那样的梦，也不会让自己陷入现在这样羞耻的境地了吧……

我们这样的关系，正常吗？  
不二隐隐约约地意识到似乎有哪里不对，然而，无法抗拒手塚将带来的禁忌快感的诱惑，鬼使神差地，不二点了点头。  
得到了不二首肯的手塚，抬手把不二额前散乱的刘海抚开，好让两人的目光得以直视。那一瞬间，不二有种错觉，好像手塚想要低下头来吻他。  
可是回过神来，那人黝黑的眼瞳，仍然是深不见底。

“如果想叫的话，就叫出来吧。  
语气中似乎不带任何感情色彩的提醒。

没来得及让不二反应过来，随即，手塚毫不犹豫地，把大掌覆上了少年下身最隐秘之处。

“呜哇——”  
伴随着不二变了调的一声惊呼，两人之间的私密教学，开始了。

+++

虽然明知道不二的问题还没有得到解决，但手塚还是遵从不二的意思，从他的身上下来。  
在过去的十几分钟，他的手心掌握着不二全身最脆弱、也是最坚硬的器官，感受着这个稚嫩的小家伙在自己的动作下挺立、颤抖、哭泣。  
而故意去忽视，自己的某个部位，也表现出相同的反应。

“舒服吗？”一边进行着手上的动作，一边注意观察不二的反应。  
“唔……嗯……”沉浸在快感中的人，只能遵循本能给出最直白的回答。

手塚叹气，你这家伙，完全没有在学习好吧。  
他看起来没有注意到，自己似乎，也根本没有尽到一个教导者的职责。

因为不二的羞怯，第一次的“教学”，是隔着裤子进行的。只是最粗浅的互动，手塚就已经掌握到了取悦不二的要诀。  
虽然没有直接接触，但仅仅凭靠布料的摩擦，和手上施予的巧妙力度，就足以让新手不二溃不成军。

不二的顶端出乎意料地敏感，只需要施加一点点的刺激，就会产生强烈的快感，之后他不得不用点力气按住不二让他不要乱动，大掌更是握紧了手中物，以免让它忍受不了地逃开。

进行中的时候，手塚曾尝试拉过不二的手，让他碰触自己的那个地方。  
一开始不二还是乖乖地任他摆布，当但手塚引导他握住那根发烫的物体，同时自己宽厚的大掌覆盖上不二的手时，不二惊慌失措地把他的手甩开了。

“你自己不肯碰，我要怎么教你呢？”  
然而不二只是拼命摇头，并用手捂住了自己的眼睛。

“好吧，那我们慢慢来。”手塚无奈，“现在需要脱掉裤子吗？  
不二拿下遮着双眼的手，狠狠地瞪了手塚一眼。

冰蓝色的瞳孔中有什么在闪烁着，不二迟疑地开口：  
“像现在这样就很好。

手塚不再多言，按照不二的要求，缓缓地在他的私密处活动。  
不二还是新手，并不能很好地控制自己的欲望，当他的双足开始乱蹬，平坦的腹部开始激烈地起伏，手塚和不二同时都知道了，不二的高潮快要来临。

不愿意在手塚的掌中发泄，不二叫停了手塚的动作。  
看着他慢腾腾地下床，蹒跚着向盥洗室走去。  
随后，并不隔音的盥洗室，飘出让人心驰神荡的柔软呻吟。

手塚命令自己移开视线。不去看那没有遮挡的玻璃房子里，不二背对着他，将运动短裤和白色内裤一起褪到膝盖处，露出雪白的两瓣臀，少年的禁地隐在幽深紧致的臀缝间，惹人遐想。

手塚安慰自己，先不要操之过急。  
他相信总有一天自己会受邀前去此处，探索其中的幽秘与甜美。

而盥洗室内，顾不上手塚也许还看得到他，不二卖力安抚着胯间的小东西，企图让它得到和在手塚掌间一样的快感。  
可是，他发现，如果不想象是手塚正在为他做这样的事情，他体内欲望的洪潮，仿佛就无法奔腾起来。  
不二有些着急，他模仿着手塚刚刚为他所做的那样，上下、前后地套弄，可是用自己的手来，无论如何却缺少了心理上的某种刺激感。  
迟迟地，就是达不到让自己疯狂的那一点……

不二急得想哭。  
明明今天早上还是可以的，为什么现在身体好像变成不是自己的一样，和自己的意志背道而驰了呢?  
可是体内的热量还积蓄、膨胀着，在寻找宣泄的出口。  
那种得不到释放的焦躁感，要把他逼疯了！

不二狂躁不已。  
修剪得极为整齐的指甲，无措地在光洁的墙面上抓挠，直到被包裹进一双温暖的手心。眼泪唰地就掉下来了，不二像一个无比委屈的孩子一样，躲进了向他靠近的怀抱。  
背靠着坚实的肉体，不二放松地打开双腿，把自己的最为脆弱之处全部交付给来者。

如同一艘航船终于架起了帆，随着手塚的动作，不二在欲望的海洋里载沉载浮。  
唯恐被手塚看到自己内心的动摇与汹涌，不二紧紧地闭着眼睛，但其中一只手，始终与手塚五指相扣。

攀升到了情潮的最高处，不二的头猛地向后一仰，修长的颈项划出一道优美的弧度。  
口中溢出的呻吟甜得像蘸了蜜糖一般。

然而不二并不知道，当他释放的那一瞬，由于全身心所有的感官都在体会高潮的甜美，他没有发现自己紧贴着的手塚的身体上，有个硬物也在同时软了下去，喷射出温热的液体，全数蹭在了不二光洁的大腿上。

如果他睁开眼，他一定会看到手塚眼中无法掩饰的灼热野火，在看到两人体液交汇的情状时，燃烧成了无边火焰。

曾在你身边布下天罗地网，让你无论如何离不开我的身旁。  
而现在，终于，要到了收网的时候了。

4、  
U17世界赛的小组赛阶段，赛程安排得并不算紧凑。在每一场比赛之后，球队都能得到4天左右的休整时间。  
赢了希腊队之后，下一场是对澳大利亚，不二依然没有被安排上场。原本教练的计划中，是打算让不二和高中生入江奏多一起组双打试试看的，不过仅有的三个初中生名额，迹部强烈要求作为单打出场，剩下丸井和仁王都是更好用的双打选手，所以在斟酌之后，不二被剔除出出场的选手名单。

不二心里有些郁闷，虽然他最近练习时也没有松懈，但如果长时间没有在正式比赛中磨练自己，不二有点担心不能以最好的状态来迎接第三场——也是小组赛最重要的一场，对阵世界排名第二的瑞士队的比赛。

同时天才今天也有些心浮气躁。  
原因很简单，今天早上手塚有比赛，所以他不能像往常那样，趁着德国队的大部分队员都还没起床，偷偷溜进手塚的房间，接受手塚的私人“教学”——

很遗憾，经过几天的“培训”，不二的技巧依然毫无进步，每次都要在手塚的帮助下才能顺利完成。  
这使得从小学什么都很快的不二相当沮丧，他不可谓不用功，甚至为了早点学成，低血压爱赖床的天才每天都提前了一个小时起床，以便在手塚晨跑完后能够抽出时间给他“上课”。

所以今天直到现在，不二的生理需求是没有得到完全纾解的。他自己有努力弄出来一点，但始终达不到手塚帮他达到的酣畅淋漓。人人都能感觉到不二身边环绕着一股低气压，倒不尽然是欲望没有彻底发泄的缘故，让不二更为烦闷的是，他发现自己对手塚的依赖，已经不知不觉到了连这种私密的事情都要与他共享的地步了。

+++

德国队这一次的对手是韩国队，不得不说，第一名和第二十七名，其中实力的差距相当明显。但整支德国队在严苛的博格带领下，全队的信念都是“不可大意”，因此，他们依然使出了百分百的实力来击败对手。  
德国队比赛，前来观战学习的人数众多，也包括了日本队全部选手。平等院凤凰要求所有队员都必须前去观看德国队的比赛。看起来，凤凰对热身赛输给了德国队仍然十分在意，尽管他自己也承认，这是预料中的结局，毕竟是王者德国队，日本队的表现已经比他想象中要超出太多。

在手塚的比赛过程中，不二小心地藏在白石和幸村身后，让两位身材比自己高大的好友挡着自己，也挡住自己总是忍不住偷偷飘向那个人的视线。  
手塚平日里面无表情时就已经很帅了，打球时就更显得英俊，不管从哪个角度来看，那如同精工巧匠雕刻而成的脸部线条都完美无瑕，连运动中挥洒的晶莹汗水，似乎都散发着强烈的荷尔蒙气息，引来各国的拉拉队女队员们尖叫连连。

但这样的手塚会让不二想起他们最近相处的某些时候，自己最脆弱的部分完全被掌握在这个人的掌中之时，那如同古希腊神话中的神祗般俊美的脸庞染上欲色的微醺，望向他的眼眸深沉而专注，就仿佛自己的整个生命、乃至灵魂都被这人一手掌握，不得不随着他的动作辗转，发出连自己都难以相信的婉转吟哦之声。

太糟糕了，光是想想，就觉得体内有一股热潮在涌动，冲向男性下身最没有克制力的那个部位。

眼看手塚的比赛快要取得胜利，不二掩着红得快要滴血的脸，偷偷地从队伍里溜出，躲进离他最近的一个公共洗手间。

+++

手塚无心恋战。  
对手的实力虽不值一提，但精神可嘉，在手塚的超强攻势下节节败退，仍负隅顽抗。

出场前，手塚曾用眼角的余光扫遍场外，没有看到那个熟悉的身影。他不免有些担忧。  
手塚心里再清楚不过，这几天，他忍不住做了件很过分的事情，利用了不二对他的信任，好满足自己那点不能为外人道的私心。

当时决定离开的时候其实就有想到，被自己精心保护着的人，始终会脱离他的保护而成长。虽然自己用别的方式保留了对他的影响，并确认不二不会偏离他为他设计的轨道。但总有些事情，是自己不可控的。

比如说，合宿期间，即便是在他眼皮底下，他也无法控制不二和201宿舍的其他两位成员成为了要好的朋友。当然手塚的控制欲并不病态，他并非排斥不二和自己以外的其他人来往，但是当着他的面，不二和白石幸村相谈甚欢、笑容开怀的样子，让手塚有时忍不住妒火中烧。

不二总是对所有人笑，这点他知道。可是对幸村和白石的笑容是不一样的，除了自己以外，不二从来没有遇到过这么投契的朋友。  
手塚曾经用自己的方式，牢牢霸占了不二交际圈的中心位置。不二和菊丸要好，所以他安排了大石和菊丸组成双打，不二一度跟河村走得很近，手塚便刻意地花了更多心思培养低年级的学弟，直到不二走回他身边，每每用那双明亮的蓝眼睛，担忧地看着他的手臂，轻声细语地问他手臂的状况，并主动承担了一部分带起后辈的责任。  
不过这些手塚都并没有太过在意，因为他始终能够感受到，自己在不二眼中是最特别的存在。  
因为有着这样的自信，所以他不介意把手中无形中束缚着不二的线偶尔放得松一些，让不二按照自己的意愿任性，而他也乐意纵容不二，享受着不二时常毫无意识地对他撒娇，比如练习不认真、比赛时放放水，在自己坚定要迈向全国大赛的计划里，他纵容不二成为其中的一个异类。

手塚是特别的，对不二来讲，尤其可怕的是，被偏爱的人都有恃无恐。  
手塚非常清楚，自己何时何地、用何种方式来利用自己，能够左右不二的想法。  
他安排不二与越前比赛，激起了不二沸腾的热血，第一次看到有别的人也对不二产生影响，手塚禁不住地吃味，所以，他陪不二站在了那个夏天的暴雨中，问道，真正的你在哪里。

看着不二的头慢慢地垂下，柔软的发丝在纤细的脖颈后分成两边，雨水打湿了不二轻薄的夏日短袖运动装，湿透了的布料紧贴着皮肤，勾勒出少年美好的身线。  
滂沱的雨水落下，仿佛代替着自己，重重地亲吻着不二运动装外裸露的每一寸肌肤。  
手塚知道，不二从此后，会一直去寻求这个答案。

可是……作为一直看着你的我，怎么可能不知道真正的你的样子，你一直就在我眼里，熟悉得就像自己的每一次呼吸。  
你尚未发觉，却早已踏入我为你张开的手塚领域。  
进来了，就永远也逃不出去了。

+++

干脆利落地赢得比赛后，德国队的选手们鱼贯走出赛场，手塚走在最后一位，他看到了球场边一脸兴奋地等待着他的大石和乾。  
手塚放慢了脚步，接受向他围过来的昔日队友的祝贺。

“手塚，你以前就很厉害，现在更是今非昔比。这就是职业选手的实力么！”大石由衷地感叹着。  
乾推了推眼镜：“手塚，根据我的数据，刚刚那场比赛，你不过出了三分力，还有七成保留。果然是深不见底的男人啊。”

“对于任何比赛，都不可大意。”在曾经一起实现梦想的重要的同伴面前，手塚的表情稍微软和了下来。

“话说，为什么没见到不二？”大石四处张望，“早上我们还跟他一起过来，后来就一直没注意他在哪里。按理说，手塚的比赛，不二应该不会半途跑掉。”  
乾看了手塚一眼，收起了手里的Data本：“今天早上，不二的微笑弧度比平时降了1.5个百分点，可知他心情并不是很好。”  
“难道是因为不能参加下场比赛么？我理解不二不高兴啦，可是，这也是教练的安排啊。”大石忧心忡忡的，“希望不要影响到他接下来的比赛。”  
“不二不是没有分寸的人。”乾淡淡地说了一句，“手塚，那我们先走了，下次比赛见。”  
手塚点头，目送乾和大石的背影离开。

他一直有种感觉，如果说有谁知道自己对不二那不可言说的独占欲和控制欲的话，那肯定是乾。手塚目光敏锐，可以从一个人的眼神看出他的心理状态，而唯独他读不透乾贞治这个男人——大概是因为乾的眼睛谁也看不到。  
他相信，乾的那本Data本里，关于自己和不二的那一栏，应该不仅仅是记录了网球数据而已。  
幸好，乾看起来只是对八卦感兴趣，而无意去参合什么。

手塚原地站了一会儿。11月份的澳洲，阳光已是十分猛烈，他才恍然意识到自己脸上身上都是汗，这让素来好洁的手塚很不适应。他朝四周看了一圈，发现附近有个洗手间，手塚想了想，决定还是先去把脸上的汗擦干净，之后再继续考虑那个总是牵动他心神的人为何在他比赛时故意对他避而不见。

才刚踏进洗手间，手塚就看到洗手池前，正低着头背对他的熟悉身影，纤瘦的背部显得格外单薄。  
只消一眼，他就知道不二为什么会在这里。  
不二穿着的长裤打湿了一半，大概是自己故意泼了水以掩饰其他的污渍。  
他把脸埋在自己的掌心中，及肩的栗色软发在颈后分开，露出一段雪白的颈项，肩膀微弱地抖动着，看上去倔强而惹人垂怜。

能让不二显得这么无助的，也只有那个理由了。

手塚轻声叹了口气，内心充满了对眼前人的怜爱之情。  
想要得到，那就自己去取好了。

他放轻脚步走到不二身后，一只手悄然从宽松的衣摆滑入不二的上衣里，环住那纤弱的腰线。  
毫不意外地，不二整个人一抖，双手猛然垂下，正怒不可遏地准备扭过头来，就被手塚的另一只手捂住了嘴巴。

“是我。”手塚刻意地对着不二敏感的耳垂吹气，刻意压低的嗓音听起来暧昧而柔软。  
于是不二的腰肉眼可见地软了下来，手塚的一句话，就让他仿佛被抽光了力气一般，倒在身后人的怀里。  
手塚维持着现在的姿势，一只手捂着不二的嘴，另一只手环着不二的腰——然而不安分地上下摩挲着腰间细腻的肌肤，并慢慢地沿着腹股沟的线条向下滑落。  
不二就任他这么搂着，被手塚碰触着的认知，让他头晕目眩，兴奋不已，理智尚未反应，下身已然激烈逢迎。

“碰”一声，是门栓落下的声音，手塚一个旋身，把不二带进了离他们最近的一个空隔间。

几乎同一时间，旁边隔间的门被推开，两个人说话的声音响起。  
“克里斯，下场你们对德国队，你觉得你们能从博格手上拿到几分？”  
“那个犯规的职业选手，不被他打残就谢天谢地了……”

议论声渐渐远去。

狭小的洗手间隔间内，屏住呼吸的两人同时松了一口气。  
这才意识到，第一次，比赛后略带汗意的手，毫无阻隔地，完全地握住了勃起的形状。

“呐，手塚，帮我。”低低的哀求声，就像幼猫的呜咽，软软地钻进了手塚的耳朵里。

再也忍不住内心奔涌的欲望，手塚把不二的脸转过来，与那湿润的碧色双眸相对。  
一瞬间，风止，云停，世界仿佛归于静寂。

彼此都看到了对方眼中毫不掩饰的、深沉的渴求。

5、

狭窄的空间内，急促而热切的喘息，热得发烫的空气，还有额头抵着额头，汗液和呼吸交融在一起，看似亲密无间的两人。

背靠着隔间的复合式墙板，裤子被褪到脚踝处堆起来，下身完全赤裸，但不二并不觉得冷。他的注意力现在全部集中在眼前用更为宽厚强健的身体压迫着他的同龄少年身上，对方把他的一条腿完全提起来，用自己的膝盖顶着固定在不二腰部的高度，并把身体完全挤在不二张开的两腿间，一只手灵活且一刻不停地抚慰着不二泪流不止的美丽性器。

单人洗手间的空间太窄，以至于他们不得不如此贴近对方，响在耳边的呼吸声仿佛被放大了百倍，煽情地催动着双方的肾上腺素不住飙升。

不二做梦也不曾想过，自己竟会和手塚在公共厕所里手淫。  
无论是正在做的事情本身，还是为他做这件事情的人，在此情此景下，都带着一种强烈的违和感。

不二自认为很了解手塚国光——他们是三年的挚友。从小到大，手塚似乎都是那种按部就班、遵规蹈矩的人设，就好像“优等生”三个大字明晃晃地刻在他的额头上，即使第一次认识他的人，也大多被他由内到外散发的那种正气凛然的庄重与威严所震慑。  
在青学，手塚除了任学生会长一职外，也兼任风纪部长。大家都觉得没有人比他更适合这个职位的了，轮到手塚值日的早上，只要他往校门前一站，所有企图搞点小动作的学生，都不得不乖乖地收敛，好像手塚本人就代表了纪律，在他面前，一切违背规则的想法和行为，都无所遁形。

一直以来，似乎只有不二才敢偶尔调戏一下手塚，让他那张似乎万年不动的冰山脸出现皲裂。  
但，哪怕是随性如不二周助，也断没有过这样大胆悖德的想象，他甚至无法想象手塚自渎的样子。  
那个人，因为太过冷峻，太过庄严，平日里总是带着一种禁欲般的圣洁感，好像尘世间的欲望种种，都与他格格不入。

而现在，端庄的圣洁面孔被揉碎，不二从来没有见过手塚这样复杂而深沉的表情——紧蹙起的眉峰，微垂的眼眸，淡红的菱形薄唇紧抿，他的气息整个都乱了，细密的汗水布满了光洁的额头和修长的颈项，手下拿捏不二性器的力度，也没有前几日的分寸。

仿佛正在竭力克制着什么。

“喜欢吗？”  
察觉到不二的不专心，手塚恶劣地用指甲狠狠地搔刮了一下不二顶端的小口，惹得不二发出一声低促的尖叫。

毕竟是公共场所，随时可能有人进来，不二在这样的提心吊胆中，一直非常小心地封住自己的双唇，不让自己发出太过明显的声响。  
可是在这种地方做着私密之事，本身就会带来一种违背世俗伦常的快感，任何一点微小的刺激，都能把这种快感放大数倍。作为接受方的不二已经压抑得很辛苦了，而手塚这样出其不意的举动，无疑是对不二自制力的一次重击，若是这时候恰好有人进来……  
手塚满意地发现自己掌中的粉红花茎大了一圈，顶端开始颤巍巍地渗出晶莹的泪滴，表明这具身体的主人正处于极大的兴奋之中。

“呜……”不二不甘地发出一声细微的呜咽。  
接收到不二恼怒然而在此刻只能形容为“娇嗔”的一个瞪视，手塚嘴角牵扯出一个几不可见的隐秘弧度。  
“如果不讨厌的话，麻烦把胯部再向上抬一抬。”一本正经地说着让不二羞耻到几乎想要原地爆炸的话，欺负的动作还在一刻不停地进行着，“轻微调整姿势会让你得到更多快感。”

这个人……为什么现在还能用公事公办的语气对自己讲话？  
不二狠狠地咬牙。  
然而，和冷冰冰的语气形成对比的是，手塚和不二相触的肌肤，温度却高得吓人，释放出直接明了的生理信号。  
分明是热切渴望着的，却刻意冷淡对待。  
身体和态度的反差，导致的结果就是为了逃避内心的这种矛盾，手塚发泄似地加大了手中的力度，转换了各个角度地揉、捏、搓、握，时而粗暴，时而温柔，把不二敏感的身体折磨得欲仙欲死，只剩下仰着脖子大口喘息的功夫。

太不公平了！不二紧咬着下唇。  
自己陷入情欲的迷醉神情，在手塚动作下不知羞耻地发出浪荡的呻吟，这几天一直都被手塚完完全全地看在眼里、听在耳里。  
相反地，手塚大多数时候，却总是一副好整以暇的姿态。即使偶有失态的时候，却也能把握住分寸，在失控的边缘及时地退回来。  
这让不二有些屈辱地认为，在自己和手塚这段不知如何形容的偏离了正轨的关系里，鬼迷心窍了的人，好像只有自己。  
——别开玩笑了，冠冕堂皇地说着“教”我，你可曾有半分授人以渔的样子？  
自己这么快乐，只有一个理由，是因为这样对待自己的人，是手塚！  
让我变成这样子的你也不可以全身而退！

不二知道，手塚面对自己，是并非毫无反应的。  
多次在手塚身下宛转，两人的距离曾经一度近得没有空隙，紧贴着的时候，他能感觉得到那具在任何时候都决不动摇的坚实身体不由自主地紧绷。  
他隐隐约约地意识到自己对于手塚的影响力。哪怕只有一次，他想要主动诱惑手塚，让这个总是冷静自持的人，在自己面前抛弃理智。  
是不是就能看到一个狂野性感的手塚国光？  
想要撕破手塚平静的面具，哪怕会被粗暴地对待。  
思及此，一股奇异的电流从不二脚下腾地升起，沿着脊椎向上攀升，刺激着不二的神经中枢，让他的大脑抑制不住地兴奋，腰腿瞬间酸软得几乎再也不能支撑身体的重量，然而还是本能地按照手塚的要求，顶起胯部随着手塚的动作款摆迎合。  
终于，随着手塚加快的节奏，一阵白光在不二眼前炸开，全身的血流好像汇集于身下，终于畅快淋漓地爆发出来，不二再一次在手塚手中到达了高潮。  
手塚稳稳地接住了不二几乎顷刻间就瘫软下来的身体，让不二靠在自己的肩头，轻柔地摩挲着不二柔软的发丝。  
他犹豫了一下，确认不二正处于失神的状态中，忍不住地，把自己的唇也凑了上去，含住不二的一绺发丝，温柔地舔弄。

高潮后的几分钟是贤者时间，不二大脑一片空白，他任凭自己依偎在手塚怀里，感受着对方身上传来的令人安心的热度。直到手塚担心不二会冷，于是稍微推开了他，好弯下腰去捡起缠绕在不二脚下的裤子帮他重新穿上。  
“教学”结束了，不二恍然意识到自己仍有别的事情未完成。

涣散的神智恢复了，失焦的目光也变得清明，他不知哪里来的勇气，突然就像不久前手塚对待过他的一般，把手塚重重推抵在隔间另一边的墙板上。  
在手塚尚未完全反应过来之时，干脆利落地把手塚的运动裤连同底裤一起扒下。  
“不二——”手塚只来得及叫出不二的名字，之后他瞪大了墨色的瞳孔，所有的语言都戛然而止。

在抬起眼对手塚展现了一个在对方看来极为甜美、极为诱惑、也极为可爱的笑容后，不二毫不迟疑地，将手塚半勃起的欲望，吞入了口中。

6、  
手塚觉得自己的整个呼吸都要停滞了，耳边响起一种奇异的嗡嗡声，胸口好像有一个鼓风机在拼命地运转着，让他的胸腔被一种难以名状的又酸又甜的情绪涨满了。  
向来面对任何突发状况都稳如泰山的手塚，第一次发现事情超出了他的预料之外，而他竟然无法蓄起一丝一毫的力量，去撼动眼前令他无措的场面。  
此时此刻，他就像一个初生的婴儿一般，回归了生命最原始的状态，只能眼睁睁地任凭形势向他无法控制的地步发展。  
比如，去推开正伏于他下体、努力用生涩的技巧舔弄他因受到莫大的刺激而充血的昂扬的栗发脑袋。

自己不久前分明还无比留恋地在那样细柔的发丝上落下轻吻，现在，局势突变，他从主动者变成了被动的一方。手塚从这个角度看不清不二的表情，但光是想象自己的粗大性器正进出于曾那样肖想过的润红的小口，下身就涨得发痛，几欲在那温热柔软的口腔中喷发。  
脑海不受控制地嚣叫着一个污秽的念头：射出来，就这样射进不二的嘴里，用自己最灼热的精华灌满他！  
身体先于理智行动，在本能的驱使下，手塚伸手托住不二的后脑，随后放开了身心，畅快地在不二的口中驰骋起来，无数次抵达深喉，不顾不二被他插得发痛而发出了挣扎的呜咽声，无法吞咽的津液混合着溢出的前精从唇边像一根银色的丝线一般垂落下来，碧蓝的双眼盈满了泪水。  
在这样污秽不堪的地方，随时会有人进出的公共场所，两个所有人都视之为行为模范的优等生，背弃理智，将灵魂完全交由性欲主宰，尽飨这一刻狂欢。  
不怕被人发现吗？  
然而这种或许随时会被发现的紧张感，反而如同最诱惑人心的媚药一般，让情欲之火燃烧更盛。

此时此刻，手塚突然理解了，为何夏娃和亚当要偷尝禁果，为何白雪公主抵挡不了毒苹果的诱惑。  
因为背德的快感，是如此地甜美而欲罢不能……

好痛！  
手塚的狂野让不二终于有些受不了了，他在钳制下奋力仰起脸，口中含着爆出筋络的紫红性器，充满委屈地看向手塚。  
那画面实在太具有冲击性，手塚瞬间丢盔弃甲，一泄如注，不二来不及躲开，被那腥热的液体灌了满口，他伏下身剧烈地咳嗽起来。

不二！  
不二的动静让手塚从前所未有的绝顶高潮中回过神来，看到不二现在的样子，手塚一下子慌了神，他想蹲下去拍拍不二的背帮他顺气，但身体弯下去一半，突然想到自己刚刚的行为，顿时凝固在那里。  
明明，自己就是让不二现在这么难受的始作俑者啊！  
情不自禁之下对不二做了那么过分的事，现在，他连伸手去碰一下不二的勇气都没有。

不二咳了好一阵，吐出了一小滩奶白色的液体，但喉咙里那股咸腥味仍在，他犹豫了一下，还是借着刚分泌的唾液，努力地把那点余味咽了下去。  
之后，他扶着额头一动不动地静了一会儿，给自己做足了心理建设，才慢慢地抬起头来看手塚。

+++

手塚不是圣人，他也有他的私心。而且，他的私心，体现为他对在意之人的独占欲和掌控欲，甚至比别人还强烈不少。  
这几天他对不二所做的事，如果不二有意抗拒的话，都可以算是性骚扰了。然而，不二不仅没有抗拒，反而对他表现出了相当程度的信赖。

手塚很早以前就想过，他要占据不二，不仅仅是在精神层面，在肉体上亦然。  
不二在性事上表现出的单纯，让手塚有一种微妙的成就感。  
不二的所有反应都说明一点：不二需要自己。

在热身赛上的重逢，虽然无法在近距离面对面，但手塚能清晰地看到那双挚爱的蓝眼睛，在看到自己的那一瞬间，泛起了温柔的涟漪。  
而当自己无故成为要出战的队友塞弗里德挑衅对手的出气筒时，温柔的涟漪变成了凛冽的寒潮，在比赛开始后，化为刚劲的绝招，向对方呼啸而来。

手塚知道，不二的这场比赛，是有意打给自己看的。  
一开始就打飞了塞弗里德的杜克全垒打固然强劲，但对无旋转的变化球束手无策，错开了最佳击球点，杜克的力量只能被封锁。德国队每个人都能看出来，日本这对双打组合如果不采取进攻，是无法取得胜利的。  
带着这样的自信，俾斯麦狂妄地使出了扣杀，出乎意料地，不二选择了上网接球。他一向是底线型选手，人们议论纷纷，以为不二会使出三重回击，然而不二轻盈地一个上挑，旋身，令人惊讶地选择了用扣杀回击扣杀！  
球场上不知何时起了风，现在徐徐停止下来。小球狠狠地砸在德国队的半边场地中，太过疾速，俾斯麦甚至完全没有反应过来。不二举起球拍，天才的胜利姿势，优雅而从容。  
——风之攻击技，葵吹雪。  
凌厉而自信的眼波飘向了手塚。不二在无声地向他宣告：他已放弃了一味防守的网球，而转变为攻击型的选手。

手塚记得，自己曾经在井上记者的杂志上看到过不二的访谈，其中一个问题是，为什么会选择以回球作为绝招。当时不二的回答让他印象深刻，他说，因为队里已经有了别的更好的攻击型选手，所以他选择不一样的绝技。  
能让骄傲的天才承认比他本人更强的，只有手塚。因为手塚是攻击型选手，所以不二不愿意和他进行直接的竞争。  
不二的网球……其实大多都是被自己影响的啊。而当自己放下青学的责任离开之后，不二终于，也释放了自己的光芒。  
手塚无论何时都最爱的，天才那双举世无双的美丽瞳眸里，闪烁着的最自信的光芒。

热身赛之后，因为身在不同的阵营，手塚没有立场去日本队的营地主动找不二。但令他高兴的是，不二很快就自己上门来了。  
离开日本前，他们在合宿中，除了因为属于不同编号的队伍在白天比赛时必须要分开外，其他时候都是形影不离的，甚至连吃饭和泡浴也在一起。当时手塚就曾按捺不住有过蠢动，但那时候不二尚还青涩，手塚只能把欲望压抑下来。  
现在，他们已多日未能亲密接触，再见到不二时，内心的想念便再次如野火蔓延。手塚于是动了点小心思，有心要撩拨一下不二。德国队的宿舍是单间，盥洗室和淋浴间都在房间内，但每个功能区都用透明玻璃隔开。手塚刻意地让不二在正对淋浴间的床边坐下，随后进入透明的玻璃空间里，大大方方地除去衣衫，几乎是当着不二的面进行沐浴。  
而这次，总算没有辜负他的用心，已经历过初次遗精的不二在手塚这样不经意的诱惑下起了反应。看着素日倔强的天才面色羞红、眼泛泪光的可爱样子，手塚内心的邪恶面偷偷抬头。

什么所谓的“教学”，这样烂到家的理由，他自己都不敢相信，但是不二信了。  
是真的相信吗？还是不二其实洞悉了他的心思，如此纵容了他？  
手塚统统都顾不上了。  
被自己思念之人如此迫切地需要着，任何男人都会对此欲罢不能。这使得手塚对不二的掌控欲更加升级——不仅要左右你的视线，还要掌握你的高潮。

可是……最近好像自己有点情不自禁地做过头了。  
因为不二的反应实在太可爱了！  
在自己的房中，被轻易撩拨起欲望的不二；被自己三两下的逗弄，就无法自持地哭泣起来的不二；让自己牢牢把控了节奏，而寻找不到纾解出口的不二……

当然如果任由这种想法发展下去的话，手塚觉得自己可能就要成为一个控制欲超强的不二病患者了，万一被不二知道自己从一年级时就已经想方设法同时又不着痕迹地把他捆绑在自己身边，估计会被视为变态，要向警察局申请禁令的吧。  
然而手塚还不能满足。肉体上明明已经很亲密了，但他还是有一种索求不够的感觉。  
原因显而易见。因为打着“教学”的旗号，不能光明正大地亲眤，手塚想要的并不全然是对不二身体的控制，他更想得到的，是不二爱的回应，比如那些充满爱意的磨蹭，亲吻，拥抱……  
自从决心“收网”之后，其实手塚更愿意让两人的关系更自然平稳地发展，直至水到渠成，让不二终于成为他真正的伴侣。  
手塚毫不怀疑这一天迟早会来到。

+++

一开始，不二还是有点怨气在的。  
虽然是我主动撩你，但你也不能插得我这么痛呀！  
可是当手塚难得像个做错事的小孩一样束手无措的脸映入眼里，不二又忍不住笑出声来：  
“哈哈。手塚，你现在的样子真好玩~”

手塚的自责与愧疚，在不二清爽的笑声里，一点点地消退了，取而代之的，是对调皮任性的心上人深深的无奈。  
他拉起不二，让笑得一脸明媚灿烂的少年靠在自己的臂弯里，之后，深深地收紧了双臂，低头，干脆地封上了那双笑意弥漫的唇。  
他从很久前，就想这么做了。

不二瞪大眼，几乎不敢相信手塚会吻他。想到自己刚刚吞下了什么，顿时有些羞躁起来，挣扎着想推开手塚。  
手塚把他搂得紧紧的，一丝一毫也不肯松动。只是在肆意亲昵的间隙，贴着不二的唇，缓缓地描摹出句子：“外面有人来了。”  
不二仔细听，果真，门口传来了脚步声，有人急匆匆地从外面走进来，冲进了他们隔壁的隔间。

“呼，憋死我了~~”隔壁的人心情很好地哼起了小曲，听声音很熟悉，似乎是从日本过来探班的千石。  
是认识的人！

不二紧张得整个人都绷紧了，大气都不敢出。然而搂着他的人十分可恶，仗着不二此刻不敢轻举妄动，手塚灵活的软舌长驱直入，侵入了刚刚被自己玩弄过的口腔，煽情地扫过不二敏感的上颚，舔舐每一颗晶莹的齿贝，并勾引不二不知如何自处的小舌与他翻卷纠缠在一起。  
不二这是第一次与人舌吻，完全不懂呼吸的技巧，被手塚吻得几乎窒息。只听得两人的津液在口中翻搅，带起一阵阵情色的水声。  
更可恶的是，两个人赤裸的下体此时紧密地贴在一起，身体的任何反应都毫无保留地传达给对方，于是不二又惊又怒地察觉自己的分身在手塚技巧娴熟的勾引之下不受控制地抬头，他从距离自己只有一公分的黑瞳里清晰地看到了戏谑之意。  
这都是你的错。  
不二欲哭无泪。

手塚的唇稍微离开了几公分，轻轻地在不二脸颊上吻了吻，以示安抚。  
随后，他放在不二后腰上的两手，沿着不二敏感的腰线滑到前方，握住两人刚刚释放过但此刻同时都变得精神奕奕的器官，揉在一起搓动起来。  
前所未有的羞耻和快感向不二迎面袭来，不二眼前一阵晕眩。  
手塚拉下不二的手，引导他握住了自己的。不二一接触到那个热烫得硬物，就忍不住想甩开。但这次手塚没有放任他，而是紧紧地按住了他的手，用在情欲中低沉性感得一塌糊涂的嗓音，轻声地跟不二咬耳朵：“你都已经含过了，摸一摸又有什么好害羞的呢？”  
粉白的耳垂于是肉眼可见地染上了胭脂似的红。

退开了一点，迎向不二愠怒的眼神，手塚一脸正直地做了个“嘘”的手势。  
不二咬了咬牙，在心里骂了手塚几百遍。

隔壁的小曲儿仍继续在哼，千石似乎没有要离开的意思。  
一墙之隔的另一边，两具年轻的肉体正激情四射地缠绵在一起。

手塚有点忍不住涌动的情潮，经历过不二的特别服务，昂扬变得愈发坚硬如铁，简单的手部动作已经完全无法满足它了。循着本能，手塚的膝盖插入不二的双腿间，把不二的一只脚向上抬，空出囊袋下面的位置。随后，已经被液体打湿前端变得湿滑的性器，哧溜溜地钻入了不二的下方，一下一下地向上叩打着紧闭的后庭。

不二倒吸一口气，神情复杂地看着手塚。  
手塚的呼吸热得发烫，他突然紧紧地抱住不二，紧得不二以为自己要被揉碎在手塚怀里。

之后，他听见手塚在自己耳边说：  
“不二，我喜欢你，一直以来都喜欢你。”

7、

不二并非完全没有想过手塚会向他告白，尤其是当他俩的关系已经发展到这个地步的时候，两人已经心照不宣，也只是需要有个人来主动捅破这层纸而已。  
只是……  
看看他们所处的地方，公共厕所的隔间；正在做的事，他和手塚严丝密缝地拥抱在一起，某个可恶的人身下的硬挺正煽情地摩擦着自己的私处；隔壁还有一个熟人在进行五谷轮回，分明是关东人却用蹩脚的关西语唱着流行曲……  
这一切一切，都非常非常地不对。

不二恨不得把手塚埋在自己肩膀的脸挖起来扇两巴掌：这种情况下告白，你脑子没进水吧？  
但手塚没有考虑到那么多，情到浓时，心中这句酝酿了长久的话也不过脱口而出。场景、气氛什么的都不重要，重要的是，自己最爱的人，此时正乖乖地被他拥在怀里，与他气息交织，肢体交缠。

好像有谁曾经说过，世界是世界的，我只要你是我的。①

想到这里，手塚愉快地在不二肩窝蹭了蹭，如主人耿直的性格一般粗硬的茶色发丝擦过不二的脸颊和颈项，不二觉得此时的手塚就像一只正抱着他摇尾巴的毛茸茸的大型犬，于是再大的脾气，也都不自觉地软了下来。  
原本就为他而牵动、而柔软的那颗心脏，更是化成了一滩蜜糖似的浆水。盛大的喜悦，在胸中像麦芽酿成的啤酒一般，汩汩地向外冒着金黄色的气泡。  
长久以来纠缠着自己的情愫，此时终于有种尘埃落定的感觉。  
可恶，你就吃准了我拿你没办法……

不二情不自禁地收紧了自己环抱在那坚实背脊上的双臂，喃喃地用只有一个人才能听到的声音说：  
“笨蛋，我们先换个地方。”

+++

虽然手塚再继续“深入”的暗示，已经得到了不二隐晦的同意，但那一天他们还是没有做成。  
一直等到千石的声音远去，他们才迈出那个情热的空间，手塚就接到了博格的短讯，要求他立刻回营地。  
不二离开时发誓，这里已经成为了他的黑历史，以后坚决不要踏入该地方圆五十米之内。

两人走到交叉路口，手塚看着不二的眼神充满了歉意。不二气不打一处来：他并没有一定要上本垒好吗？为什么看起来好像是他欲求不满啊？  
于是不二不高兴地挥了挥手，正准备向和手塚相反的另一条路走去，胳膊却突然被一股力道拽住，随后身体被硬掰过来，一个温热湿润的物体准确地覆在了他的唇上——  
不二宕机了几秒钟后立刻反应过来那个物体是什么。  
然后一个羞耻的认知灌入了他的脑海：手塚国光在光天化日之下竟然吻了他！！！

啊啊啊啊啊啊！这是人来人往的大道啊！！！  
不二眼看着就要暴走，手塚连忙使出摸头杀来顺毛：“别担心，刚刚没有人看到。”  
话音刚落，一个修长身影就轻飘飘地从他们身边经过，蓝发紫瞳的美少年回头莞尔一笑：“不好意思，在下不巧正是人类呢。”  
不二不禁拉下了脸：抱歉，能随随便便灭掉人五感的，还真不觉得是普通人类呢……

吐槽归吐槽，不二对于幸村，还是放心的。  
幸村这几天一有空就泡在场馆的图书馆里，这会刚从那边回来，就碰上了手塚和不二光天化日之下虐狗。  
和手塚道别后，两人一起走回日本队营地。  
幸村笑着打趣不二：“恭喜你们，手塚君很直接嘛。”  
双方既然情投意合，不二倒也应得坦然：“谢谢。”随后问道，“你不意外?”  
幸村一脸“你在逗我吗”的表情：“意外？我想全国国中男子网球界，也只有你们自己不知道你们互相喜欢对方了。”

世界上只有两件事情是瞒不住的，爱情和咳嗽。  
当喜欢着一个人，眼中便只有那个人的身影，地球的自转、四季的更迭、人生的一切悲欢喜乐，仿佛就只为那一个人存在。  
深陷其中，为对方的情绪所牵动。  
而这种恋爱中的酸臭味，只要旁人稍微靠近，自然是都能嗅得到的。  
唯有当局者迷。

不二回味着幸村的话，哑然失笑：“有那么明显吗？”  
幸村夸张地点头：“绝对有，你们俩只要距离五米以内，就开始冒粉红泡泡。之前跟你们同一个宿舍住了那么久，时不时就被你们秀恩爱闪瞎眼。”  
“不过……”幸村诡秘一笑，“手塚君段位高杆，不二你节哀顺变吧。”

幸村的好心提醒，不二事后琢磨半天，也没有搞懂。  
后来在一次和手塚的缠绵中，不二无意中提起此事，好奇地询问手塚是否明白幸村指的“段位”是何意。  
手塚沉吟几秒，随后把不二翻来覆去折腾得死去活来连连告饶，一直到不二累得昏睡过去，以后再也没有提及。  
看着臂弯中沉睡的恋人犹挂着泪痕的白净脸庞，手塚用空出的一只手从枕头底下摸出了自己的手机，拨通了真田的号码。  
“让自己的所爱为自己而徘徊，有违武士精神。”

作为从小一起长大的青梅竹马，手塚确信真田能听懂他的意思，他相信，很快，腹黑程度比不二犹胜一筹的幸村就没有时间来教唆自己的宝贝恋人问一些他不该问的问题了……

+++

大概是因为已经和手塚交换了彼此心意的缘故，不二很少再经历那种欲望得不到纾解的不安的躁动了。手塚一直爱着他的这个事实本身，就已经是安抚不二最好的良剂。  
随着世界赛赛程逐渐推进，两人相处的时间越来越短暂，表白后开始交往的两人，愈发珍惜相处的宝贵时间，最初推动他们关系进行质的发展的性需求，反而成为了偶尔的情趣。  
一开始，考虑到不二对瑞士的比赛，手塚延后了两人真正发生第一次关系的时间。但当不二终于几经曲折地取得了对瑞士单打的重要胜利后，借着在运动中分泌旺盛的多巴胺的催动，在手塚的单间里，不二主动扑倒了手塚。

被涨红了脸的恋人压在身下，手塚极为柔和地笑了。  
他无法忘却，刚刚在旁观不二比赛时，自己几次几乎停止了心跳的恐惧。世界赛太残酷，比起欧美的选手，他的不二在力量和体格上都不占优。然而，那毕竟是他心爱的人啊，从一年级起，这只灵巧的飞燕，就飞进了他的心里。  
那样的优雅，轻盈，仿佛能将百炼钢化为绕指柔。  
现在走上世界舞台、决意要跟随他脚步的不二，充满了攻击的野性，同时兼具了豹的气势和灵敏。他展现了最强韧的意志，顶住了对方一次次毁灭性的攻击，甚至数次倒地，但仍然顽强地站起。  
决不能输！他看到那泓冰蓝湖水里燃烧着炽烈的火焰，在一次次坚定的回击中，这股火焰愈烧愈旺，最终将对手燃烧殆尽。  
裁判最终宣布不二6-4取得胜利时，他们对耳边爆发的如潮水般的掌声充耳不闻，不二回头看着他，那一刻，他们眼里只剩下彼此。  
手塚，你看到吗？这是我为了走向你，迈出的坚定一步。  
是最亲密的恋人，是同伴，也是彼此最强最执着的对手。  
手塚叹息，自己爱极了、并能挑起自己身体里最炙热冲动的，不仅是他在床上被欲望熏染得迷离而格外可爱的样子，更是现在，他站在他们共同深爱的那个绿色球场上，强悍而自信的姿态。

“你想好了吗？”  
手塚温柔地抚摸着恋人脑后的发丝，贪恋指尖那柔软的触感。  
不二一口咬上手塚的锁骨，齿间微微用力：“需要我在这里留个印来证明吗？”  
手塚捧起恋人这张无论如何也看不餍足的秀丽的脸：“可是我会让你痛。”  
不二的微笑顿时化开了，柔如一池春水，荡起圈圈涟漪。  
“那我就绞紧你。”  
俯身，温热的双唇相触，立刻就如同在沙漠中久旱的旅人寻到了绿洲，饥渴地纠缠在一处。

请来吧，打开我，狠狠占有我。

只要我仍尚存一息，我就称呼你为我的世界。只要我仍心怀一愿，我就能感觉到你无处不在。任何事情都出现在你身边，任何时刻都给你我的爱。  
只要我仍尚存一息，我就永远不会把你藏匿。只要我仍有一丝羁绊，我都会与你的愿望捆绑在一起，你的心愿将在我的生命中实现，而这份羁绊便是你的爱。②

注：  
①向我女神Fujivan大大致敬，“世界是世界的，我只要你是我的”引自《吻你的感觉》。  
②摘自泰戈尔《吉檀迦利》。

8、  
到底为什么会和手塚国光走到今天这一步呢？  
当身体被贯穿、痛楚到了极致、但却受虐般地产生一丝无法形容的快感时，不二的大脑，传递给他这样一个问号。  
他们明明还是初中生，在这样的年纪，就做出这种事情。如果被一直信任着他们的师长知道，大概要气得涨红了脸、对他们表示恨铁不成钢吧。  
但是，因为对象是手塚，所以总感觉一切都是水到渠成。他们不过相识了三年，但好像已经认识了很久很久，久得好像他们之间时间不再以分秒为单位，从第一次相遇，那电光火石间的一眼，就已绵亘如三秋。  
当手塚拥抱他的时候，比起那些鲜明的痛感，不二的心里，更多的是一份尘埃落定的宁静。就像是小王子在浩渺的宇宙中独自等待了多年，从小小的星球上看过了无数次的日升日落，最后终于等到了他的玫瑰。从此，再也不会漂泊流浪，找到了最安心的地方。  
+++  
“很疼吗？”  
看到不二的脸因为撕裂的痛楚而几乎扭曲，在身体两边紧抓着床单的手，指节都因为太过用力而泛白，手塚心疼地停下了冲刺的动作。  
果然还是有些勉强吧？  
他有考虑过不二的身体是否承受得住的问题，本想放缓速度慢慢来，给不二一个尽量美好的初次体验，可是不二主动得超乎他的意料。嫌自己的前戏做得太长太温柔，入口还没完全打开，就扭着腰偏要自己往下坐。  
不二眨了眨眼，痛得失焦的蓝眼睛逐渐凝神，他看着手塚，坚定地摇了摇头：“不痛，我受得了，你继续。”

这倔强的恋人啊……  
手塚俯下身，亲亲不二布满细汗的鼻尖：“别逞强了，看着你痛，我也难受。”随后，他扶着不二纤细的腰，缓慢地将自己的硬挺从温软的甬道中抽出，当要完全退出来的时候，被润滑液沾湿的前端，与湿滑的内壁分离，发出“啵”的一声轻响。落在耳里，煽情得可怕。  
不二瞬间红了脸，把头扭到一边，有些害羞地不敢再直视手塚。与刚刚义无反顾骑上手塚胯间的架势，判若两人。  
手塚看着这样的不二有些好笑。他的天才，在主动追求所爱的时候，出人意料地直接和勇敢，可是就会在这样小小的细节上，表现出少年的羞涩和矜持。  
乾说，不二的数据，是最难收集得到的。手塚对此不以为然，不二其实是个很透明的人，区别在于有没有用心去看。天才看似风轻云淡、对比赛胜负全不在乎，但是这是真正的他吗？  
记得上次跟白石的单打，不二以一球之差惜败。比赛结束后，他就一个人坐在板凳上，垂着头，头上盖着毛巾，双手攥拳交叉放在膝盖上，维持了这个姿势很长时间。  
大家纷纷上前安慰，除了手塚。他就一直站在原地，甚至没有多看不二两眼。也许在外人看来，作为部长的他可能会显得有些冷漠。但手塚知道，这个时候的不二，需要的是不受外界干扰的独处。  
因为了解，所以选择在这个时候保持距离。不二的沮丧，不仅仅是因为自己的失败——他从来都是把别人的事情，优先于自己的事。对于这次失利，不二最不能接受的是，当他承担着单打三、与四天宝的开局之战这一重任上场，他竟然辜负了同伴的期望。  
天才的骄傲，不允许他成为拖后腿的人。

当你爱着一个人的时候，除了想要完全占有他，你还想尽可能地尊重他。  
那之后的连续几天，不二在部活结束后没有跟手塚一起回家。手塚并没有多问，装作不知道不二自己一个人偷偷跑到网球俱乐部去练习新绝技。不二练习得太专心，他甚至没有发现，手塚就在离他不远的隔壁场地。  
除此之外，手塚还知道，不二经常对着镜子设计自己回击球的姿势。当使出三重回击的时候，举座皆惊，面对大家的惊叹，天才唇边笑容的弧度，比平时要多1.5个百分点。  
手塚是特别的，这个特别之处在于，不二一直逃避着跟手塚的正面对决。偶尔手塚利用职权逮到不二，两人不得不比一场，不二就索性草草应付了事。  
真是拿他一点办法都没有。  
但又有什么所谓呢？手塚就愿意这样宠着。不二展现在他面前所有的小别扭小心思，在手塚看来，都如同不二在向他撒娇一般可爱。  
他想看到更多面的不二，而他不得不承认，他最喜欢的一种，就是像现在这样，不二躺在他的身下，两人的身体紧密无缝地贴合，素日里总是面带微笑的让人捉摸不透的天才，此时从内至外，展现出只有手塚才看得到的万种风情。

手塚含着不二的耳垂轻咬，引起敏感的身体一阵颤栗。  
“乖，翻过来，从后面进去可能会没那么辛苦。”热气喷洒在汗水淋漓的颈间，手塚刻意放低了的嗓音，在这种场景下听起来极为性感，并带着一点撩人的尾音。  
不二皱起眉头，后入式意味着他不能看到手塚的脸，正想拒绝，手塚却早已知晓他的心思，握住了他的手，墨似的双瞳，柔情款款。  
“不用担心，我会让你看到我。”  
+++  
手塚没有说谎。手塚从来不说谎。  
他只是告诉你部分真相。

的确用这样的姿势，也能看到手塚的脸，连同这张可恶的脸上每一丝邪恶的魅笑——没有看错，手塚竟然也能这样笑！  
恶狠狠地在心里诅咒着，但不二不敢睁开眼，无法直视正对着的镜子中，自己耽溺于情欲的样子。  
就在刚才，手塚借助自己力量上的优势，把不明所以的不二抱了起来，直接走进了盥洗间。在不二还没搞清楚状况的时候，就已经被手塚面朝下放在了洗手池台上，对着前方大大的镜子，成为手塚砧板上待宰的肉了。  
感受着身后一次比一次强劲的撞击，灵巧的腰肢伴随着手塚进出的动作，不由自主地热情款摆着。  
正对着的镜子里，柔美的少年趴在洗手池的边缘，发丝几乎全被汗水打湿，湿漉漉地贴在白皙的脸颊上。努力地仰起修长的颈，被手塚从后方紧紧地拥抱住，光洁的背部贴着对方的胸膛，无数的吻落在线条优美的下颔和锁骨处，手塚一只手环过他的胸口，另一只手则握住不二的下体，刺激着花茎保持亢奋的状态。  
不得不说，采取了后入的姿势后，手塚的进入更加顺畅。痛楚减轻，快感就变得越来越鲜明。不二慢慢放开了声音，任凭自己徜徉在情欲的海洋，发出断断续续的欢愉的呻吟。

察觉到不二即将攀上顶峰，手塚加快了律动的速度，一声低吼过后，一股热流灌入了不二温暖的肠道，而不二前端同时喷出的浊液也都尽数射到了手塚的掌心。  
意识里仿佛猛然炸开一片焰火，灿烂得让人眩晕。  
不二大口大口地喘着气，这一场性事消耗了他大量体力，以至于此时的他大脑一片空白，忘了目前的处境。不二迷迷糊糊地睁开眼睛，蓦然映入眼的便是高潮后星眼微饧、两腮带赤、面如桃花的自己，以一种难以想象的魅惑姿态，呈现于镜中。  
而仍伏于他身后的手塚，也正和他看着同样的方向，两人的目光，在镜中对视纠缠。

不二忍不住在心里感慨。果然……又轻易地被手塚掌控了。当面对这个人的时候，从身到心，都没有任何反抗的余地。  
不二想，自己的人生中，手塚就是一个太大的意外。一开始只是出于好奇，试探性地靠近，却没想到，国一那一场不完整的比赛，仿佛形成了一种舍不去的羁绊，让自己这样亦步亦趋地跟随了他这么多年。  
每次当他试图让自己的目光从手塚身上移开，去关注其他或许更能挑起自己兴趣的人或者事，但是，不知为何，兜兜转转，最后的落点依然是手塚。就像走入了一个八卦阵，不管从哪个方向出发，都会回到原来的地方。  
为了手塚，不二留在了青学网球部，甚至为此减少了在他其实更为喜爱的摄影部的时间。作为名扬关东的天才，明明是更适合单打的选手，却甘愿因为对战部署的需要，经常与其他正选组成双打出赛。他曾经也对越前的才华侧目，却在手塚和迹部那一战中，看到甘愿冒着毁掉自己的手臂和职业生涯的风险、为了青学制霸全国的梦想坚持比赛到最后一刻的手塚，他的眼中便再也看不到别人的身影。  
那场比赛，不二第一次，感受到了“约定”和“团队”的沉甸甸的重量。  
你的梦想就是我的梦想。为了让这面蓝白相间的旗帜胜利飘扬在全国大赛的场上，不二从此一往无前。

在后来的U17合宿中，当手塚宣布将要赴德国成为职业选手之后，不二度过了相当低迷的一段时间。一直以来，手塚都是他的道标，带领着他前进，所以他才能够达到今天这个地步。然而手塚现在却要离开，没有了道标，不二突然困惑起自己打网球的目的到底是什么。  
没有梦想支持、也没有手塚在前方引领的网球，让不二无所适从。  
参加合宿的意义是什么呢？继续打网球又是为了什么？  
即使自己被选上了远征军、将来代表日本去征战世界大赛那又怎么样，站在球场上，却再也感受不到，那个人凝望自己的目光了。  
只有他一个人的球场，很寂寞。

现在想起来，不二确实有点后悔，自己当时那么冲动就拦住了手塚，向他提出了要比一场的请求。彼时他思绪很混乱，心情很绝望，这还是第一次，当他站上球场，却怀着一颗求败的心。  
即使你要离开，那么我也不再坚持。请给我一场惨痛的失败，来断掉我对网球和你的所有牵念。  
但手塚没有让不二如愿，还好他没有让不二如愿。无言的退出，却是最深切的挽留。多亏他们多年的默契，让不二明了了手塚没有说出口的心意。  
——道标是要自己去树立的。  
连放弃都不被允许，手塚用他独特的温柔表达，留下了不二。所以在之后的德国热身赛上，所有人才得以见到技巧焕然一新、由守转攻的不二周助。

回想自己进入国中这三年，便是和手塚牵牵绊绊的三年，而今他们终于成为了这样的关系。  
当手塚的炙热深埋在他的身体、被那狭窄的甬道包裹、两人身心第一次紧密相连时，不二明白了真正的自己在哪里。就好像是经历了一个漫长的问号，终于迎来了一个句号，而未来还是一个省略号。

在被掰过脸和身后的人亲吻之前，不二向手塚控诉道：“我觉得这一切是一场阴谋。国中时你用一场比赛，把我吊了这么多年，到现在，我已经被你套牢无法再回头。”  
因为不知不觉间，我已经深爱上你，和让我们联系在一起的网球。未来这条道路，因为有你的陪伴，便再也不会觉得孤独。  
手塚勾起嘴角，慢慢浮现在冷峻面容上的笑意，如冰雪初融，春风化雨：“我的荣幸。”  
俯身，温热的嘴唇相贴，两人的气息缠绵交织在一起。

或许你并不知道。  
当我们相遇的那一天，结局就早已注定。  
为让你终生监禁在我怀里，我一路设下甜蜜的陷阱。  
步步为营。

——END——


End file.
